Never Forget
by TroubledTee
Summary: "You lied to me. I trusted you and you lied to me" My voice raises with every word, infuriated by his deceit. His emotionless expression angers me further "Not all promises are kept" he countered, staring at me with blank eyes. "Then you shouldn't make promises if you can't keep them!" my voice cracks as the tears trickle down my cheek. I'll never forget you Sasuke. (SasukeXOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Destiny

_*Seven years ago*_

~Catalina~

The women of my clan venture for water to bring back to home. I quietly slip out from them and behind one of the many trees, they continue on, not yet noticing that I've disappeared. Wating till they're out of sight, I grab my bag out from one of the bushes, I marked it so I'd remember, I don't have the best memory

I find the Leaf village after ten minutes of walking, i'm finally here! I can't go in the front way, so I head to the back. My fur shoes are coated in another shade of brown, that's what I get for skipping in the dirt

A gasp leaves my lips when I see the acadamy, I've always wanted to go but mommy said people like us can't because we wouldn't be accepted, I think she's wrong, we're not that different, only a few things

They all look like they have so much fun, I wish I could play with kids my age, I'm the youngest and the kids in my clan are at least three years older then me. My lips turn to a frown, there's a boy on a swing sitting all alone

Cauitously I sneak over to him ducking behind trees and bushes. He looks so sad. I now stand behind him, a cracking sound comes from below me, I stepped on a twig! The boy is alert and spins me way, his sunshine yellow hair glowing in the brightness of the day

"Hello?"

Unsurely I peak my head out from the tree and take another look at the boy, he gasps and takes a step towards me. My eyes find the ground as I reveal myself from behind the tree, eventually my eyes meet his and I give him a shy wave

_'All those times planning what I was going to say when I first meet a human and I am messing it up. Catalina stop being a doo-doo head and talk to him!'_

"Um-I-I-I'm Catalina!" I shouted, finally gettig out my words

He stopped staring and a wide grin found it's way to his face "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to be Hokage someday! Believe it!" he exclaimed with so much enthusiasm and hopefulness

I giggle, bringing my hands to my mouth "I'll be looking forward to that day!" my own giant smile edging on my lips"

"Really!?" he aksed, I can almost see the stars in his eyes

"Yeah, why wouldn't I. It's your dream right!"

He rubs his neck "Yeah but no one else seems to" my own my forms a frown when his lips turn upside down

I punch him lightly on the shoulder as a friendly gesture - like my brothers do - "Don't mind them! You have to keep believing, and if you don't I won't give you one of my lollipops!" I frurrowed my eyebrows and poped out my lower lip to let him know I'm serious

His grin gets wider if that's even possible. His eyes wonder up to the top of my head and a confused expression crosses his face "Why do you have dog ears on your head?"

My hands graps my ears and I tug them lightly "They're not dog ears, they're wolf ears!" I said proudly

His hand reaches up and he pulls on them like he was tying to pull them off "Just because you pull on them don't mean they'll come off, ears don't do that"

"They're real!" he sounded so surprised, he then moved my hair out like he is searching for something "You have no at the side of your head!"

"Well yeah" I said in a 'duh' tone "there on my head"

"That's so cool!" he pasued "So you're part animal"

I nodded furiosley and turned to the side showing him my wolf tail. His eye lit up at that, I spin back to face him

He looked me over before saying "You wear weird clothes"

"My clothes aren't weird!" I pouted shuffling my feet. I'm wearing furred boots, a fur skirt that reached mid thigh and a fur shirt that wraps under my arms and stops below my ribs. My clan wears the fur from our ancestors, so that they may stay with us

"Well compared to what we wear you do" I took note of that and looked at the other kids, they don't wear fur. "Um, Catalina?" my attetion turned back to my bright blonde companion "Will you be my friend" he asked in high hopes

I laughed "Naruto you silly, we are already friends!" I stop when I notice how happy he is, not just your normal happy...

"I've never had a friend before" My face softened at those words, I grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, hugging him tightly. He wastes no time hugging me back

I look to the sun "I need to go now, I'm so happy I got to meet you!"

His face looses it's happiness "You're leaving?"

I tap him lightly on his chin "Don't be sad I'll come see you again! How about tomorrow! I promise" I untie the bracelet on my left wrist and attach it to his "Take this. As a sign of our friendship. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" he repeated

-X-

"Catalina!"

_'Uh-oh'_

Manuovering out from the bushes I'm met with the angered look from my mommy "Where have you been?" she demanded tapping her foot

"Um, looking for butterflies" I scratch the back of my head nervously

She gives me one of those looks but doesn't say anything, she has no proof! Catalina 1, mum 0. As I walk back with the other women I take a quick glance other my shoulder to make sure my back-pack is hidden

My uncle is the leader of our clan, traditionally the first born would take his place, he doesn't have any kids, aunty was killed in battle and he said something about only being able to love one person in his lifetime. So he's going to choose one of us - my brothers and I, my daddy seems to be happy about that for some reason

-X-

I'm so excited I get to meet up with my new friend today! My family is too busy to care what I'm doing and I don't have training till later. I reach the edge of the forest, I pull out "normal" clothes from my bag - black shorts, a white shirt too big for me and blue sandals, oh! And a black cap to hide my ears and I tuck my tail in

There are so many people, I keep bumbing into them and some are very rude too. This is so amazing I don't know why my mommy and daddy don't want me to come here

It's not as crowded anymore. I can see naruto! He with other kids, I thought he said he didn't have any friends. Getting closer I see one of the kids push him over, that isn't very nice

"Don't come near us you monster!" one of them shouted

"Hey! Don't be mean to him" I stand in front of him facing the boy, well kinda, he's taller than me

"You're in my way girl!" he pushes me aside and I land on my butt, the impact makes my hat fall off

The three meanies gasp "She's a freak like him!"

_'Freak?'_

I pick myself up "We're not freaks you meanies!" I shove one of the boys away from Naruto and I

"You're asking for it freak!" he hissed venomously

The three meanines crowd around us, I spin to face Naruto "Go! I'll come find you" I shouted at him to his feet

"I'm not just going to leave you here!" he retorted

I give him a stern look and start nudging him to run, he continues to disobey "Go!" I yelled agitated, finally he listens

I grab three rocks and hurl them at the boys getting their full attetion on me "Get her!"

I sprint away and check every now and then to make sure they're still following, that way they won't go after Naruto.

"Come back here!"

_'What do I do?'_

I stumble upon a park and see a few families out for the day. I come to an abrupt stop, my dad said to never run from a fight otherwise that shows weakness, but mum said that fighting is wrong and no one benefits from it in the end

_'Who am I meant to listen to!?'_

"Ready for your beating freak!"

_'Sorry mommy'_

He swings his fist at me, I doge it, grabbing his forearm I flip him over me slamming him hard on the ground. A fist collides with my cheek, my hand immediately reaches up to my face, the boy laughs. Clutching both his shoulders I push myself up and kick him in the face sending him into a tree

I jump in the air and spin kick the third boy in the face, he tumbles on the ground, I grasp his collar and punch him repeatiately in the face. I'm thrown off him and smashed into the ground, groaning I flip back onto my feet back kicking the second boy in the stomach

The biggest boy high kicks me in the chin making me fly and tumble on the ground, gaining a few cuts and bruises as I do so. I notice the families watch our little brawl. His foot knocks me in the face, he goes to do it again but I kick his feet from under him. I hop to my feet and grab his head and slam it into my knee

I force him onto his feet and elbow him in the jaw, he stumbles on his feet

"You shouldn't-" I punch him in the cheek "pick on-" another punch "people!" I bring both arms up and use the 'hammer punch' on him knocking him out

"Catalina! Oh my god!"

My eyes meet Marlene's, she's the only human that our family let's us meet, she baby sits us sometimes. Looking around the families haven't torn their eyes away yet

"Catalina what are you doing here. You mother and father forbid it!" she exclamied crouching down to my level "And you know how you're mother hates violence"

I feel a bubble inside me wishing to burst "What am I meant to do!?" she looked taken back by my out burst "My mommy says one thing and daddy says the other! Mum hates it when I fight but dad encourages me! Mum doesn't like weapons, yet dad gives them to me! How am I meant to make both of them happy when they want opposite things!" I take in a deep breath, I said that all in one breath

Marlene expression changes to one of pity "I see. I'll talk to them about that, for now I think you should go home" I shake my head furisously "Why not?"

A smile widens on my lips "Because I made a friend and I gotta go meet him!" I dash away and start looking for his scent

"Wait! Catalina! Come back! You shouldn't disobey your parents!"

I skid to a stop and look over my shoulder "I've decided I don't care what they say anymore! I'm gonna do my own thing!" I give her a wave before running off to find my new friend

-X-

This has been the best day ever! Hanging with Naruto has been so much fun, he found my hat and returned it to me. We pulled pranks, played hide and go seek, I went and bought heaps of ramen since people didn't like him coming into the store, the stupid doo-doo heads

I'm sad to leave him, I told him i'll try and come tomorrow if I can but I promised to come back again. I'm back in my wolf clothing, and I've hidden my back-pack. Unfortunately Marlene told my parents where I have been and well, that's where we are now

"Catalina how could you! We told you that it is forbidan!" My mum scolded me, her arms are on her hips, my dad stands with her looking just as displeased as she is

"It's dangerous. People like us can't been seen out with the rest of the world" Her face didn't soften, instead her glare gained more intensity

"Why? Because we're freaks!" I yelled, remembering what the boys from earlier said I was

They both showed shocked expressions "Where would you get that idea?" My father asked

"That's what some kids called me when they saw my ears"

"Do you see? If you go out there they will not accept you" she stated her expression returning back to an angered one

"Not everyone is like that" I mumbled thinking of Naruto, he didn't judge me, he thought it was cooI

"Your are to never go back there do you hear me?!"

My eyes wondered to my four brothers who snicker, pleased that I'm in trouble and not them this time

"Catalina, I said do you hear me?"

I screamed a frustrated sigh and stormed away to my hutt

-X-

This is it. I've packed my bags and I'm ready to head off. Everyone is given money in case of an emergancy, other than that we have no need for it. I'm still in my wolf clothes I don't have any others and mommy took my "normal" cloths away from me

Quietly as I can I leave my hutt and head towards the Leaf village

"Going some where Catallina" that sounds more like a statement

Peering closer to the shadows I find my uncle sitting cross-legged. Damn, he caught me. Catalina 1, uncle 1. A deep sigh leaves my lips and I hang my head in shame

He looked up and smiled "I'm not here to stop you"

I stared at him in shock and over whelming happiness spirals through me "You're not!"

"No. I've can see that you're destined for greater things and staying here is only going to hold you back. I wish you a safe journey as you grow up, because we both know once you leave you will not be welcomed back"

My eyes drift to the ground, I'll be leaving everything behind, though it's not like I had much to begin with. No friends, no one even bothered to care I was even there. My brothers neglected me, my mother punished me for simple things, my father, from the day I could walk he trained me, and it was brutal and harsh, even so I know he meant it for a good reason, he was the only one to actually show he cared, I will miss him most

"I need to do this. Thank you for understanding uncle" he nods slightly "Becareful young Catalina for dangers lie ahead"

I've reached the Hokage's office, hopefully he's still awake. I knock three times on the door "Enter" I push open the door and shyly make my way towards him. He seems quite amused that I've come "Hello Catalina"

A small gasp escapes me "How did you-"

"Your uncle came and saw me, he told me you'd be coming" he said standing up from his chair "I assume you want to live here" I nod unable to find my words "Then you may" he hands be a key and informs me this is the key to the ampartment I'll be staying in, he offers to lead me there, I decline and say directions will be good enough

So this is it huh. It small and not very decorated but I'm happy with it none-the-less. I go to my bed and note that a few floor boards don't look very sturdy. I let out a scream as I fall through, weirdly I land on something comfortable, I landed on my neighbours bed, a blank of wood falls and hits me "Ow!"

"Catalina?"

I look to see the familiar spikey blonde hair of my new friend "Naruto! This is your room?'

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"I moved in up above" I point to the hole above me "and kinda fell through, hehe" Taking another quick look around I notice something "Where are your parents?" I regret those words as soon as I saw the look on his face

"I don't have any parents, I'm alone" he said solemnly

"No your not! Not anymore, we can be our own family!" I said and earned a bright smile from him in return

-X-

"Look at that freak"

"No, you must stay away from her"

"Don't go near that monster"

"You stay away from my shop!"

"Just look at her.."

So much hate. Why? Why do these ears and this tail make me so different? It's even worse when Naruto and I are together, since there's two of us they're more aggressive. Wanting to get away from all the meanies I go for a wonder through the forest and stumble upon a pretty lake coated with lily pads and bright pink flowers

I get to my knees and gaze at my reflection. The ears. The tail. Is what they say true? I'm a freak. That's right. "I'm nothing but a freak"

"No your not" An unfamiliar voice startles me, quickly I hop to my feet and spin to face the stranger. A boy, not much older than I am, he has long black hair, which is pulled into a ponytail and has dark onyx eyes

"You don't think so?" I asked in a little disbelief

"You shouldn't let the words of others decide how you think of yourself. When people first see something unusal to their eyes they immediately have negative thoughts to it, some will soon understand, others will be too foolish to. You must learn to accept that" He really seems to know what he's talking about

Those words seem to change my way of thinking, he's right. Wait- who is he anyway? "You really think so?" he nods "Who're you anyway?"

A gentle simle plays on his face "My name is Itachi Uchiha"

A grin spreads on my lips "I'm Catalina Ukatomi!" I rub the back of my head "Thanks for saying that"

"It was nice meeting you Catalina" he begins to make his leave

"Wait!" I call out, he stops and looks to me curiously. I take the anklet off my ankle and hold it up to him "I want to give you this as a sign of our friendship" his face changes and a soft smile places on his lips and he lifts the anklet out of my hand

"Then here" he pasued and removes his necklace, it's black leather with three silver, metal circles attached to it "I have another one, so we'll be matching" he said, plopping it into my palm

My grins gets wider if that's possible. Clumsily, I put the necklace on "This is great! We'll be friends forever!" I shouted wrapping my arms around his waist, he chuckles and hugs me back "Goodbye Itachi! See you soon!" I wave one last time and run home back to my apartment

-X-

"So, are you ready?"

Naruto and I stand infront of the acadamy, it's my first day, I'm glad I have Naru here with me "No" he laughs at that

"Don't worry we'll stick together!" he said trying to ease my nerves

"Yeah, we'll stick together"

We locked our index and middle fingers together before racing off into the acadamy


	2. Demon Fox

Chapter 2: Discovering Something New

~Catalina~

Hoping out of the shower I put on my black baggy pants, bra, my tight black shirt that stops under my ribs and the sleeves reach to my elbows, my fitted white sleeveless shirt that zips all the way up my neck and my blue sandals. I go to the night stand next to my bed and pick up my one and only necklace - the one Itachi gave me when I was five - I haven't seen him in seven years, I'm 12 now, it doesn't feel that long ago

My eyes divert to my small mirror, and focus on my wolf ears. A deep sigh leaves my lips and I close my eyes and try to concentrate, re-opening my eyes the ears have vanished as well as my tail. A few years back I discovered that you could hide away from animal body parts, it took me a while but I finally accomplished it. The down side is I hate myself for it, I'm hiding who I am, but it just makes it easier this way

I get onto my knees and poke my head into Naruto's room, we never did fix the hole, and sometimes I think we should, I don't need him popping up and seeing me half dressed again, awkward. His bed is still right below the hole, and he's fast asleep

I jump down and land on his bed, he wakes up in fright "Ca-catalina!" I laugh at his reaction and plop my butt down on the bed "I thought I'd wake you up so you wouldn't be late" I stated gazing up at the ceiling

"I'll meet you there, I gotta do something first!" He has a mischeivious glint in his eyes and that cheeky smile isn't helping, I quirk an eyebrow and stare him down, he chuckles nervously whilst rubbinbg his head "I'll be there promise"

"Okay!" I bid him a goodbye and leave out his door. I usually arive at the acadamy ealier than a few others, it's good for some quiet time

Not many people come this early. I walk into class and see only one other student, none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He and I were good friends, his brother introduced us, he use to smile all the time. I haven't seen him smile - actually smile- since the masacure of his family, which I guess is understandable

I give him a slight nod before heading to my seat, his voice stops me "Catalina, can you.." he trails off, I follow his line of sight to the seat next to him, I nod

Sometimes I will sit next to him so his fangirls can't, they annoy me if I do but it's easy to ignore them. The two of us sit in a comfortable silence with my dark purple bag proped up next to me, I glance down at my chest to check if the necklace is still hidden, he can't know I have it

I turn my head to face Sasuke "Are we still friends?" I asked out of curiosity, it's hard to tell now

He doesn't respond but reaches into his back and brings out the friendship bracelet I made him when we were 6, there's a little wolf attached to it - I carved it from wood- he places it back in his bag and resumes his distant self. I can't contain the smile that brightly paints on my face and I leave him be happy with the answer

Everyone else starts to file in, the girls stand right next to my table and glare down at me, I can actually see the fire in their eyes

"what do you think you're doing next to my Sasuke-kun!?" the pink haired priss shouted

"You're Sasuke?! He's mine!" Ino balled her fist and her and the other girls start arguing again

With my hopes destroyed for my generation I slam my repeatedly on my table, a hand stops me, I look over to Sasuke and raise in eyebrow, of course he smirks

_'Where's Naruto?'_

Suddenly Iruka sensei and Naruto come into the room both looking very unhappy "I'm at the end of my rope Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that, you've got another chance and you're messing up again!"

I kind of dronwed everyone out and now I discover we have to do the transformation Jutsu again, which is fine, I don't know what everyone's problem is. I stand in between Naruto and Sasuke with my hands on my hand

Sakura goes first and transform into Iruka sensei "Sasuke did you see that!" he paid no attetion to her, I Iaugh at her patheticness

Sasuke is next and he transforms into Iruka Sensei. How original

"Next, Catalina Ukatomi!"

Putting my hands together I transform into the third Hokage "Good. Next Naruto Uzumaki"

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto"

"We always pay for your screw-ups"

My eyes fix on the two and I scowl at them, they pay no mind to it though. What brings a smile to my face is Hinata, she fiddles with her fingers and watches Naruto, an as usual with a bright blush on her cheeks, how adorable!

Naruto transform is exactly what I expected from him - his sexy jutsu- iruka Sensei gets a major nose bleed. I can't hold it back, I burst into a fit of laughter, it echoes along with Naruto's

-X-

I've already said goodbye because I know Naruto has to clean the Hokage faces. Instead of heading home I go to the training area, and thankfully find no ones there. Okay let's do this!

After making a couple of hand signs "Lightening Release: Electric Venom!" A deep purple swivals around my arm, crackling as it represents lightening, I fattern my hand out and dash at a tree in front of me, stabbing my hand through the thick trunk

It creates a loud crash as it hits the ground, I cringe and shut my eyes, I didn't mean for it to fall, oops, oh well. My eyes drift to my right - dominant- hand, there are about five cuts along it, all bleeding. I haven't yet perfected it, when I do it'll stop cutting my body parts, hopefully

I swing out four Kunais and hit all four targets dead centre. Without my dad here to train me I must do it myself so I don't fall behind

I decide to try another thing "Fire Release: Great Fireball technique" a giant ball of flames explodes from my mouth and continues to grow as fire keeps pouring from my mouth, it heads towards more trees and destroyes them

Itachi taught me that, it took me longer than it has with other Jutsus because I'm not a natural fire elemental, I eventually got the hang of it, it has never been as good as his though. I never told Sasuke I could do it, he doesn't need to know

"Who taught you that" Oh of course, how ironic or it could be my horrible luck

I spin around to come face to face with nonje other than Sasuke, his expression isn't a happy one "What's it to you?"

"He taught you" he said 'he' with so much hate in his voice it kind of scares me

"Yes. Your bother taught me. It's not a big deal"

He slams me against a tree, my back stings in pain, I refuse to pay it any attention "Not a big deal! How can you use that technique he taught you after what he did!" he said it more of a statement than a question or yelled I should say

I shove him off me, glaring just as hard as he is at me "He was a good brother! What he did was horrible but you can't just let that inncident cloud all the good memories you have of him!" I pause, and start to calm down "Not every part of you hates him, there must be something inside you that loves your brother, isn't there?" I asked softly leaning against the tree

He isn't as angry anymore, though I can still see the hate that surges from him for his brother "I will end him"

The two of us stand in silence letting the harsh wind whisper in our ears "You want to train?" I spoke up, training to ease the tension. He backs away and pulls out a Kunai and smirks at me "You're on"

I spring out my own weapons and smirk right back him. I'm glad to know we're still friends

-X-

I spent some of the night trying to teach Naruto the Shadow clone Jutsu - it was to no avial

"Catalina Ukatomi"

I walked in to see Iruka and Mizuki Sensei, I blow slightly before taking my stance "Clone Jutsu!" revealed in the puff of smoke a three clones of myself, 'perfect' ones

"Congratulations Catalina you passed" Iruka Sensei hands me my forehead protector or my awesome ninja headband!

"Yes, very will done Catalina" Mizuki said happily. I smiled back at him, he's a cool sensei, I always thought he was one of the nicest senseis

Naruto is next, I pat him on the back and wish him good luck before heading outside. Paitently I wait only to see Naruto come out and sit on the swing, with no ninja headband. My lips curl to a frown. I am about to go over when I hear these two bitches start bad mouthing him

"Why don't you two bimbos shut up! You don't know what he goes through, and if I hear you two say bad things about him again you're gonna have me to deal with!" I use my thumb to indicate to my chest and run over to him to discover he's gone

_'That baka. Where'd he go?'_

The sun is beginning to set and I haven't seen Naruto since our exam. I looked all over the village, I'm still searching in the forest but he doesn't seem to be anywhere. Hey! It's Mizuki, what's he doing out here. Upon getting closer, familiar blonde hair comes into my view, Naruto! Finally found him

"I'll tell you the truth" My eyes dart to Mizuki. His smug expression and darkened eyes make me feel uneasy

"Don't!" A pleading shout leaves Iruka Sensei's mouth, he's beaten up, did Mizuki do this?

"A rule was created after the incident that occured 12 years ago" Mizuki continued

"A rule?" Naruto repeated, plain confusion written across his features

"It's a rule that only you, naruto, cannot find out about"

Said person's expression becomes curious, interest has sparked within him "Only me? What's the rule?"

"Stop Mizuki!" Even the yell from my Sensei can't hold back my burning curiosity to discover what this big secret is

"It's the rule not to say that Naruto is a monster fox" Mizuki looks as if he's enjoying the scared and begging looks that play upon our faces. Monster fox? Does he mean the nine-tails? "In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village"

So, the rumors I listened in on were true, he has a demon living inside him. That's why people treated him so horriblly? That's no excuse! An innocent boy had a demon locked inside him and they think that makes it okay to treat him that way!? They should be ashamed of themselves. I'm sorry Naruto

"Iruka Sensei!" My thoughts go interrupted when I'm brought back to reality by the horrifying sight of sensei being stabbed in the back, a shuriken peircing through his skin

"The wolf brat is here too?" A dark chuckle escapes Mizuki's lips, mocking me, as if it were a bad thing to be who I am

Naruto takes off, leaving hthe three of us and taking the scroll with him. Iruka faces me "Catalina get somewhere safe!" His commanded his tone more serious than I've ever heard

In a split second I dash off past the both of them, following in Naruto's footsteps "I'm going to get Naruto!" I shouted back, the last thing I heard from him was the yell of my name

Oi! There he is, he runs in the trees, the scroll still attached to his back. Suddenly Iruka appears next to him. Nani? Shouldn't he be fighting Mizuki. Naruto charges at 'Irkua', the both of them land back on the ground. I skid to a stop, stopping a few steps from Naruto

'Iruka' flashes in a puff of smoke revealing, Misuki?

Another cloud of smoke, but it surrounds Naruto this time "I'm Iruka" NANI!?

Inception!

Mizuki glares at me before turning his attention to Iruka "What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?" he questioned, a smirk plastered on his face, yet I still detect the confusion

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get the scroll" Sensei responded clamly, so sugoi~

"Your the idiot. Naruto is the same as me" he retorted, thinking that he's one

The words Mizuki uses makes anger grow inside me, just because Naruto has a demon inside him doesn't mean he'll use the scroll to posses power! Bastard! Who does he think he is

"You're right. If he was a monster fox. But Naruto is different. He's...He's an excellent student that I recognize. He's hardworking, earnest, clumsy and noone recognizes him. He knows the pain of others. He's not a monster fox, he's Uzumaki Naruto of Kohona" Aww, I'm not usually one for sappy-ness but that's so sweet~ Can't. Contain. The feels!

"I was going to kiil you later, but I think now is the right time" His eyes slant and look directly into mine "Then the traitor will be next"

_'Traitor!'_

He must of noticed my bewildered expression, he continued "Come now Catalina. Cat, isn't that ironic? Everyone knows you as Cat yet you're a filthy mutt" he sneered, a angering smirk forming on his lips "You left you're clan, and for what? To come to a village where everyone sees you as some freak. You betrayed your family by coming here, that's why you'll always be known as a traitor!"

Surprisingly, his words didn't cut me as deep as I thought they would. My family never showed any compassion for me, I guess I should be happy I even have a family, but it's hard to care when they don't

Miizuki advances forward, on instinct I jump in front of Sensei. Before any attack is launched, Naruto bashes right into him, knocking him to the ground. I am too distacted by the awesome-ness to concentarte on what they're saying, all I know is Naruto just created a gazilion shadows and they all look pretty badass!

-A-

Naruto beat the meanie Mizuki, it was really fun to watch! He and Iruka had a really touchy moment, that baka got his headband! I'm happy for him. He treated him to ramen, he almost sent me broke, that's alright though, it was worth it. I can't wait to see who will be on whose teams, hopefully we'll be together


	3. A Baka, an Emo, a Priss and a Perv

~Catalina~  
Everyone is starting to file in. I'm sitting on Sasuke's left and Naruto is on his right, looking all smug and goofy, the goofball. Speaking of the goofy-goober, he and I had a conversation about what we found out yesterday, then the topic quickly switched to food... I cooked stir fry for dinner! While of course adding some ramen

"I'm first!"

To annoying voices rudely disturb me from my happy thoughts. Grrrr! Rable-rable-rable. My sight drifts and I notice my raven haired friend giving me a strange look. Did I say that out loud? Oh well!

I spin my body to face him properly "Rable rable rable!" and put my hands on my head making them similar to moose horns  
"Sasuke, can I sit next to you?" The honeyed voice of the pink priss asked, whilst sending glares my way. The pig walks up next "Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

"Ladies! Can't you see we're trying to have a civilized conversation! Damn people so rude!" My interruption to their quarrel makes them stop and simultaneously twist their heads in my direction, it's really creepy actually. In a matter of seconds the rest of the girls crowd around, stupid hormonal girls!  
The baka himself hops onto the table, staring straight into Sasuke's eyes, a little too-close-for-comfort. Worriedly, I watch the scene to see how it'll play out, don't do anything stupid Naruto

"Ahahahaahahaa!" My laugh echoes throughout the room, they kissed. Kissed!. That's flooping hilarious

"Cat!" The blonde boy whined

I rest my chin on the palms of my hands and both my elbows on the table "Congrats! You finally got to first base! Ahahahahaa!"

"Naruto you're so dead!"

_'Not on my watch he isn't'_

In the end I couldn't protect him from all the girls at once, so we both ended up with some bumps and bruises. They're gonna pay for that

"You're all going to be grouped into your squads, and a Jonin will be placed as your leader" Iruka announced

I don't particularly care who I get put with, as long as it isn't Sakura or Ino, I would just die. I drowned everyone out, I can find out whose in whose team later

"Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki-"

I came back from my dreams when that name was announced, I wonder who he'll get

"-Sakura Haruno-"

Ouch. I know Naruto "Loves" her and all, but she hates him and I mean hates him. I feel sorry for him, why can't he like Hinata! She nicer and prettier!

"-Sasuke Uchiha-"

Oooohahhaha that sucks for Naru, well that team is screwed hahaha-

"-And Catalina Ukatomi"

Hahaha hah hah...god damn it!  
I smack Sasuke up-side the head when he makes a mean comment to Naruto, I earn a glare from almost all the girls, Sasuke has no additional reaction  
Everyone leaves to go meet with their Sensei, the four of us must wait in the classroom for ours, who is taking forever! I've placed myself on the floor, casually lying down with my knees bent

My hand wonders up to my neck, and begin to fiddle with my necklace. Where'd you go, I guess a better question is why. Naruto's giggling drags me from my thoughts, he's put an eraser on top of the door, hehehehe how cheeky

"Our teacher is a Jonin, an élite ninja. Do you really think he'd fall for that" the raven haired by noted slightly annoyed by the childish-ness of his actions  
Our Sensei walks in, an whadd'ya know it hits him right on the head. Naruto's obnoxious laugh breaks the silence

"Shows what you know" Childishly I stick my tongue out at the oh-so-smart Uchiha

Our Sensei ,makes an interested sound as he picks up the eraser "How can I put this, my first impression of this group, your all a bunch of idiots"

"Ooooh burn!" My shout earns some unimpressed looks

Once the depression lines disappeared from our heads, we head outside to a balcony. I sit between Naruto and Sasuke in a relaxed position

"Alright why don't you all introduce yourselves one at a time" Our Sensei said leaning against the railing

"Introduce ourselves? What do we say?" Pinkie asked

"Things you like, hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that"

Naruto spoke up, as we all were still puzzled "Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk tell us about you so we know how it's supposed to work"

Sensei points to himself "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies"

Our squad curls in a little, and we give one another irritated looks because of the little information he gave us. "Well that was useless, or he really told us was his name" Sakura stated, which for once I agree with her

"Okay now your turn. You on the right you go first" He indicated to the knuckle-head himself

"Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in and cup, but I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me and the ramen Cat cooks for me. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the cup. My hobbies is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important"

Well that was long...mmmmm ramen

"Alright next"

Pinkies up!

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like- I mean the person I like is-" she shyly glances at you-know-who "-My hobby is uh-" another glance "My dream for the future is" not being able to hold it in anymore she lets out a deafening squeal

"Well then, what do you hate?"

"Naruto and Catalina!"

Aww the feeling is mutual! I pat Naruto's back to comfort him , not that I'm doing a very good job

"Next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I'm going to make it a reality. I'm going restore my clan and destroy a certain someone"

Ooooh~ So dark and mysterious~

"Last one"

Me! Oh...me, I don't like talking about myself, I'm nothing more than a traitor

"My name is Catalina Ukatomi. I like...stuff. I hate a lot of things. My hobbies? Reading, meditating, pranks, training, origami, star-gazing and other stuff. My dream-" my face falls and I feel my lips curl to a frown "-My dream, is none of your concern" I said sadly

Silence.

This. Is. Awkward

Way to go Cat you always know how to make situations awkward.

Kakashi Sensei breaks it, thankfully "We have our first mission tomorrow. It's a task that the five of us will do together. A survival exercise"

Naruto and Sakura start giving out excuses on why we shouldn't do this survival test, explaining that we did this in the academy, Sensei replied saying it's not like the training, and when Naruto asked how's it different, he laughed like a crazy old man

"Out of the 27 graduates who just came here only nine will actually be accepted as genin, the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it, pass fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%" He's even more dark and mysterious, hehehe  
Seriously! This makes everything even more exciting! I can't wait till tomorrow! I wonder what the test we'll be

"I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training ground at 5am and bring your ninja gear. Your dismissed. Oh! And tomorrow you better miss breakfast or else you'll puke"

-X-

5am pfffft! I get up at 3:30am everyday! Well kinda, I don't sleep very well so I usually just stay up. As I walk to the training ground I pass an apple tree, oh what the hell, I'm a growing girl I need my food

I get there about the same time as the others, Naruto and Sakura are looking very tired and Sasuke, looks as he usually does. Hours pass and Sensei still isn't here, Pinkie and Knuckle-head have found themselves a comfortable spot on the grass, whilst Sasuke and I continue standing

"Morning everyone ready for you first day!" Kakashi suddenly appeared acting casual

Pinkie and Knuckle-head don't seem to like that fact "You're late!"

"A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way" He said trying and failing to defend himself

"A cat! Where! Can I have it!" I shouted excitedly "Animals are so cute! Kukuku~" He stares at me for a moment before shaking his head

"Let's get started. He places a clock down on a rock and tells us it goes off at noon "You're assignment is simple" he holds up three bells "You just have to take these bells from me. If you can't get them by noon. You will go without lunch, you will be tied to those posts and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you" He informed us

"It's a good thing I ate that apple!" I announced proudly

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"You disobeyed what I said" Sensei directed his attention towards me

"Why should I listen to you!" I childishly stick my tongue out. He looks as if he's pondering something before he gives out a slight chuckle

Realisation hits Pinkies face "Wait a minute there's four of us and only three bells"

"Whoever fails to get a bell is the one who will be sent back to the academy" He answered smiling "But all four of you can flunk out. You can use any weapon. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells. When I say start you can begin"

Things are starting to get fired up "Yosh! This is awesome!" that earned me a punch to the head from Pinkie "Don't get all excited, this is dangerous!"

Naruto runs at Kakashi Sensei holding a Kunai in his hand, in a split second Sensei has the Kunai pointed at the back of Naruto's head "Don't be so hasty, I haven't said start yet. You came at me with the full intent of destroying me, so how can I say this, I'm actually starting to like you guys"

"I knew you'd warm up to us sooner or later! Yosh!" I fist bumped the air

"Get ready and start!" The four- or should I say three of us hide, I'm up in a tree near Sasuke, Sakura is in a bush. Naruto on the other hand is out in plain sight, that baka, cute but stupid

"You know compared to the others- besides your wolf friend- you kinda of weird" Sensei said bluntly

"The only thing weird here is your haircut" He yelled running at him full speed

I lean over to my raven haired friend "Do you think we should get some water?"

He glares at me "Why?"

"Because Sensei is gonna need it for that burn!" I shouted in a whisper, he sighs and goes back to ignoring me

"Leaf village secret ninja jutsu! Thousand years of death!" In other words Sensei poked him in the butt and he went flying

"Oh! I am so using that one sometime!" I lean back over "Maybe on you, wink wink, nudge nudge" he stares at me blankly "No? Well I'm off" I hop through the trees to pass the time, I'll let the others have a go then I'll have my turn

A squeaky scream fills my ears, hahaha. Walking out of the woods I find Naru tied upside down "Need any help there?"

"No, I can and will get myself down. I am a ninja!" he shouted sounding very determined

"Okay. Well good luck with that" I give him a two finger salute and head off

Not too far away I spot Sakura, looking confused and scared, "Sasuke" appears, and he's wounded badly, hahaha. I'm not mean, I know it isn't the real one! She lets out a shrill scream and passes out, hahahaha that's even funnier

I notice Sensei up in a tree and wave to him "Hi Kakashi!" and he's reading- I gasp, he's reading a perv book, ohohohahaha, why am I laughing. He waves back with little-to-no energy and quickly disappears

Only a few minutes later do I see flames. Fire! Hey Sakura is there too, how she'd get here so fast? And she faints again

"Hey Sasuke, you're looking kind of 'low' today! Get it!" he replies with nothing more than an unimpressed look "Want some help?" he does he just has a hard time asking "No problem"

I put my hands together and perform a couple of hand signs "Earth Release: Rock Disintegration!" I slam my palm on the ground, either side of his head, and it slowly crumbles away from around his body and he hops out "Thanks" "Your welcome" I said poking him in the forehead and dashing off to find Sensei

While running I come across a pond, my hands pat the top of my head wear my ears should be. Come one Cat! Who cares if the village thinks you're a freak, this is who you are. Closing my eyes, energy courses through me and upon opening my eyes I smile seeing my ears, I cut a whole in my pants -ha that sounds weird- to let my tail free

"Hi Sensei!" I greeted approaching him

"Hm? Oh, I was wondering when you'd fight me"

"Yosh! Prepare to be dazzled!" Cue jazz hands

We stand in utter silence for a moment before I disappear and reappear beside him, I fling my leg forward aiming for his stomach and he blocks it. I wedge my foot between his arms and push myself up, and swing my fist at his cheek, which again he blocks

Leaning back I land on my hands and swing a kick at his face, with my right hand I grab a Kunai from my pouch and aim for his abdomen, he jumps back just in time for it to cut his shirt

"Hm" he puts his perv book away and starts to pay more attention

I make a dash for it, using full speed, which if you didn't know is pretty darn fast since speed is a specialty of us wolf people, I land a punch on his chest, but that gave him the chance to knock me in the cheek

It sends me flying back, my body bounces across the ground, I push up from my hands and skid to a stop, Sensei followed me. Did I hear my name? Huh, must have been my imagination, that thing is crazy. Unnoticeably I make a clone and let it take my place, so I can prepare. My clone dodges his attacks the best she can

Putting my hands together and doing a few hand signs, I vanish and reappear behind him just as he destroys my clone "Lightening Release: Electric Venom" the deep purple colour surrounds my arm, crackling like lightening. I flatten my hand and direct it right at him, he barely dodges, so instead my arm goes right through the tree creating a massive hole in it and eventually making it fall

Gazing down at my arm I note how it still bleeds, many deep cuts have been carved into it and blood covers from my forearm to my finger tips. My bleeding hand is clenched tightly. Sensei looks at me shocked, I let out a chuckle and raise my hand whilst opening it up, revealing a bell "Got it"  
"I got something too" he announced and holds up my necklace

My eyes widen in shock and my unoccupied hand immediately reaches up to my neck "Well played" I said calming down "How many bells do you have left?"

"Two"

"So no one else got one?" I asked, mainly myself "Then here" I chucked him the bell, which he caught with confusion

"You're not keeping it. Why? You can get sent back to the academy" he reminded me

I sighed "Times almost up, no one else is going to get one. It's no fun if your team can't enjoy the victory with you" I confessed rubbing the back of my head, his facial expression changes to one that is amused. "Can I have my necklace back, its important"

"I could tell. Who gave it to you?" he questioned chucking it to me

"Someone who is hated" I told him "He's not here anymore"

"When you say that, do you mean he's dead?"

"No, He left. I met him a few years back and gave him something of mine to represent our friendship and in return he gave me this" I indicated to the necklace

"Who is it?"

I put the necklace back around my neck "Itachi Uchiha" his face becomes shocked, but for only a second "I see" the alarm goes off and we head to the posts

Naruto is tied to a post, I sit on one side of him and Sakura is on the other and Sasuke sits next to me

"I've decided, I won't send any of you back to the academy" Sensei informed us, what's the catch?

"That means all four of us!" Naruto cheered

"Yes all four of you are being dropped from the program, permanently"

Whoop, there's the catch

"You can't change your mind! Why would you do that!" Naruto yelled outraged

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids, like brats"

At those finishing words, Sasuke runs at him, to his dismay Kakashi Sensei holds him to the ground with his hands behind his back "You think it's all about you"

"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug" Pinkie wailed, fearing her poor Sasuke's hair might get ruined, the horror! Note the sarcasm

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game huh? Why do you think we put you on squads, did you consider that question for one moment?" He asked rhetorically

"I don't get what you mean?" Pinkie spoke

"I mean you never realised what this exercise is all about. Not even close" his tone is somewhat harsh "Use your heads. Three or in your case four people on a squad, why do you think we would do that"

Well when people are in groups they're usually meant to work...together...Oh! Hahaha "I'm so stupid! I get it now! We were meant to work together!"  
"That's right. If all four of you came at me you might have been able to get the bells"

Sakura notes how there is only three bells and four of us, saying that we would have fought over who gets it even if we all went at him at the same time, Sensei of course new this

"I Purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could over come that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But it never even crossed your minds"

He continues "Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone when Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him"

hahaha suck on that Pinkie "Naruto you do everything on your own, everything" he can't help it, he's a knuckle-head "Sasuke, you thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads"

"And Catalina, you accomplished at getting a bell, but you gave it back because you thought it wouldn't have been fair to the team or 'fun' in your case. But you still didn't understand the point of this exercise till now so, you still fail" Awwww

"Teamwork is the key. If an individual puts themselves above the squad it can lead to failure or death. For example, Sakura, kill Naruto and Catalina now or Sasuke dies! That's what happens on a mission. The enemy has a hostage and you have a difficult choice to make, someone usually ends up dead" Sensei gets up and walks over to the name in craved stone

"These names are of ninja who are honoured as heroes to our village" he said, I detected sadness in his tone

"That's it! I'm gonna get my name in graved on that stone" The baka said proudly

"That's for people who are KIA, not just because you're awesome" I corrected, not knowing if he knows what KIA means

"That sounds cool!"

Baka

"It means Killed In Action. There all people who died" Sakura informed, stating how it isn't cool

"This is a memorial stone, the names of my closest friends are in craved on here" A silence fills us, I wouldn't know what its like to lose a friend, at least I don't think I do

"I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm going to be much harder on you. You have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any. Its your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. If anyone tries to feed him" he looks at me "that person will immediately fail" he vanishes, mysterious~

The three of us begin eating, the constant rumbling of Naruto's tummy is really starting to bug me and make me feel bad. I hold my food up to him and start feeding him

"Catalina what are you doing!?" Pinkie shouted in shock

"He needs the energy" I responded simply

"So do you" Someone said as food is shoved into my mouth, Sasuke feeding me how nice "Kakashi Sensei isn't here, we need to get these bells as a team. If Naruto is hungry he'll be weak and infective, which will hurt the team and jeopardise the mission" he pointed out as he feeds me more, nom nom nom

With that said Sakura began feeding the knuckle-head as well, so I faced Sasuke and fed him back, I don't know why we didn't just eat our own food, but who cares I like feeding people! "Say ah!" I commanded childishly, surprisingly he didn't glare just smirked and gave me more food

"WHAT'S THIS!" Sensei appears out of no where shouting like a crazy man "YOU GUYS-"

We what?! Fail, get lollies, I'd like some fairy floss! Or a pet pig

"Pass3"

Sakura is first to recover from the sudden shock "Pass? But why?"

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would have just done whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and regulations of the ninja world are scum, but you know what?-"

"Those who don't take care of their comrades are even worse than scum" I finished with him, I know this saying but from somewhere. He looks at me strangely but carries on

"Okay! starting tomorrow squad 7 will begin its duties" he happily announced giving us the thumbs up

We all start to head off when I realised I forgot something very important "Sorry Naru-kun" the two of us run and catch up with the others "I'll make you ramen for dinner!" I promised as we reached them

"We should get your hand fixed up, Catalina"

Oh yeah, forgot about that

I have a feeling this team is going to be fun, our differently personalities clash. This day has also taught me not to eat junk food before going out with my team because I tell really bad jokes

-X-

I forgot to update! Sorry, I have an awful memory, a lot of crazy sh!t going on up in there.


	4. Drunk old man and a Sexy Missing-nin

~Catalina~

"What's the distance to the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime"

"So am I"

"Me too"

"As am I"

"Go!"

The four of us jumped out, ambushing our target. Naruto grabs him "Got'cha!" the cat let's out a shriek and attacks Naruto's face. "Naruto don't torment the cat" I teased jokingly taking the freaked out thing from his hands, it immediately calms down

"You're a dog-" I glare at him "wolf! Wouldn't a cat hate you" a thinking expression paints on his face

"It's not rocket science. Yes usually, but as I am part animal I'm able to get along with most animals, even cats. It helps that I'm human too" the cat rubs its face against mine and purrs happily

He makes an 'oh' noise "Cat, one more question"

"Hm?"

"What's a rocket?"

"...I don't know"

-X-

The poor cat, I should have never let you go. The chubby lady smothers the cat into her chest, the cat pleas for help and desperately tries to escape but it is to no avail. You will be remembered in our hearts brave warrior

"Gyahaha! Take that you stupid cat!"

I give the cat a salute and hit the knuckle-head in the head during the process "Hey!"

Once the cray-cray woman leaves, the Hokage starts listening a bunch of boring jobs that sound like torture, though, if we went shopping I could buy more candy, I'm running out

"NO! NO! NO! No thankyou! I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" The baka demanded. His sudden outburst shocked me, and I kinda latched onto Sasuke...heh heh  
"Sorry" He has no response

And I didn't, I should have but didn't, expect Iruka's outburst "You idiot! Your are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!" and what do you know I'm back to clinging Sasuke's arm. Just between you and me brain, I did it on purpose, hehe. Of course Naruto continues to argue with him earning a bonk on the head from Kakashi Sensei "Be quiet you!"

I drown everyone out when grandpa starts blabbing out about the rules and the rankings. I lean my head on someone's shoulder, probably emo boy, seeing as I'm still grasping his arm. I look up at him and notice he's looking back at me

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Sup?"

He rolls his eyes and goes back to not paying attention to me, hey! He didn't shove me off his shoulder!

"HEY LISTEN!"

"You recently became genin. D-ranked missions are perfect for you" Gramps continued to explain, and still not getting anywhere. Sensei rubs his head nervously "I..I apologise"

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that! But you know what?! I'm not the little trouble-making brat you still think I am". Gramps sighs "If you want it that much. I'll give you a C'ranked mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual"

"Who!? Who?! A federal lord! A princess!?"

"Calm down I'm about to introduce them. Hey, will you come in here?"

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats" this guys stinks of alcohol, it makes my nose twitch "Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja". After a few moments of comparing, we find that Naruto is the shortest, I'm taller than someone! How did I not see this before

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"What's the point in killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!" Kakashi Sensei insulted, pulling on Naruto's collar

"I'm the super expert bridge builder Tazuna" more like the super smelly old man if you ask me "I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge"

Sensei let's us go for half an hour to pack. I pack the basics along with ten bags of different types of lollies. On my way I ran into Sasuke, I would have waited for Naruto but he was busy packing tons of ramen/ "Hey can I give you a nick name? Don't worry, it won't be duck butt or emo or anything. It'll be something nice!" I slow down upon reaching him and poke his cheek

"Hn"

"Don't give me that! Hn! I'll hn you! ...Is it just me or does that sound dirty?" I giggled and started skipping

"How much sugar have you eaten today?" He asked, wasn't expecting that question

I spin my bag around so it's like I have a baby carrier and pull out four empty lolly bags "I brought ten, buuuuut I had the urge to eats some. I still have six bags left! You want some! I brought some rice balls and dango too, because I know you like them~"

Everyone is ready to head of, especially one excited blonde "Let's go!"

"What are you so excited about?" asked Pinkie, as if it weren't obvious

"Cause I've never left the village before" he continues to zoom around, looking at every little thing, even though we've hardly left the village. It's still cute, I can't help but giggle at his nonsense

The drunk guy looks over at Sensei - whose standing next to me - he has an unconvinced expression "Am I really going to be safe with this brat?"

"Hehe..Don't worry I'm a Jounin" Sensei reassured

"As am I!" I shouted proudly, fist bumping the air

Sensei sweat drops and the drunk guys stares shocked. A hand covers my face "No she's not" Kakashi said smiling

"How would you know?"

"I'm your Sensei"

"So? I could be undercover!"

After that he ignored me and we began our journey

Is that a puddle? Interesting I didn't think it rained, Sensei noticed it too! It's a mystery only detective Catalina can solve! Chains wrap around Sensei's body restricting him from any movement. Next minute he's torn apart, his blood splattering

"Kakashi Sensei!"

"One down" the two ninja's said in sync. They vanish and appear behind Naruto "Two down" before they have the chance to finish their move, Sasuke intercepts it stopping them from doing any harm. The two move away and go to attack Tazuna-san, Sakura quickly jumps in front. As if she can protect him! In a dash I launch myself at them and land a kick in one of their heads, hurriedly I pull out a Kunai and aim from a slash at the other one's head, I missed!

A chain wraps itself all the way up my arm, shit! A giant claw comes into view, directing itself at my head. I wait for it, but no pain comes and the chain loosens and is yanked off my arm

Sensei! He pulls them back in a choke hold and knocks them out "Naruto, I'm sorry i didn't save you immediately. I got you injured" he pauses for a moment "I didn't think you'd freeze like that. Anyway, Nice job Sasuke, Cat" the group starts walking, I wait when I see Sasuke face Naruto

Hey! You alright scaredy cat?"

Uggh. Boys.

Naruto looks as if he's ready to get his fight on! Haha. Sensei interrupts "Naruto, save it for later. Theirs claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move much, the poison will spread"

Sensei faces the drunk guy "Tazuna-san?"

He replies rudely "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you"

The mist ninja get tied up and start to wake up, unless they weren't asleep at all...I wasn't paying attention.. Sensei continues "These look like mist ninja" I was right! "These shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what"

"How did you read our movements" one of the mist ninja asked

It's all because of the puddle! The mystery is solved, thanks to detective Catalina, no, I did nothing. So who are they after, is it me? I've only been to the mist village once, and I was a year old. I zone back in when its said that they're after the drunk man and now its a B-rank mission! This is so exciting "We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit! We will need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor" Pinkie suggested, somewhat nervous

I tick mark forms on my head "Speak for yourself you priss! I couldn't be more ready for this mission. You can go be a quitter elsewhere, cause unlike you, I am a dreamer!"

"That's a wonderful speech Cat, but this mission might be too much and I fear you'll go overboard" Interrupted Kakashi-Sensei, downing my mood. I sweat drop

Naruto stabs his hand with a kunai, baka "I'm not going to need saving ever again, I'm not going to be afraid and try to run. I won't lose to Sasuke! I swear it on this pain in my left hand. With this kunai, I'll protect the old man. We're continuing this mission!" he hollered with such determination, sugoi!  
"Wooh!"

"Naruto...It's good that you're releasing the poison but..." Sensei get's closer to the knuckle-head "...you'll die from lack of blood 3. Seriously, anymore and.."

And with those words said, the baka does his little freak out "No! That's bad! I can't die from something like this!"

"Let me see your hand"

"No! Save me Sensei!"

Pinkie places her hands on her hips "Naruto, are you a masochist? What are you thinking?"

"Hey!" I gain her attention "Masochists are people too!" she rolls her eyes and ignores me. Why does everyone do that?

Sensei patched up Naruto's hand, and after the drunk man and Sensei's chat we headed off into and hitched a ride across the river on an unsettling looking boat. Damn the mist is thick, can hardly see a thing

"WOW! It's huge!" screamed Naruto being loud as usual

"Hey be quiet. Why do you think we're hiding in this mist and not using an engine?" the boat man said rhetorically "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us"

Gatou? I wish I had a pet goat, that'd be cool. It'd eat everything! Maybe it'll even eat Pinkie, no, we wouldn't want it getting sick. My poor baby I'd never do that to you! Promise!

Tazuna finally decides to finally to confess and tell us that Goat man is after him, he's one of the wealthiest people and owns his own company. But sells drugs and other illegal things as well, while also using ninja to take over countries, mean goat man!

"The wave country is super poor. Even the fedural lord has no money. Of course we don't have much money either ...Not enough for an expensive B-rank mission. Well...If you quit the mission now, I'll definitely be killed...Don't worry about it! If I die my cute ten year old grandson will just cry for a few days!" Tazuna laughed nervously

Is he guilt tripping us?

"Oh yeah and my daughter will live a sad life hating leaf ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault. Not at all!"

Yup, he is

Nervous lines vibrate from Sensei "We will protect you at least until you get back to your county"

So that's how the old drunk made us help him by using guilt. Yay we're getting off the boat!

Turning to look over my shoulder "By nice boat man" I waved and he waved back

"There!" Naruto throws a kunai at a bush thinking he saw something

Behind the bush is a petrified bunny. I pick up the frozen creature and cradle it in my arms whilst making soothing sounds  
Sensei pulls my attention his way "Catalina"

"Hm?"

"Leave the rabbit"

"No! It's scared" I argued

"Cat" He replied sternly. I huffed and put the rabbit back, and pouted looking down at the bunny sadly. A hand ruffles my hair "Don't worry too much. He'll be up and running around again soon" he reassured. A cheerful smile splits on my lips and I nod. We continue walking, hopefully the rest of the way will go on without any more rabbits being scared stiff

"Everyone, get down!"

A sword flies past my head, cutting a few strands of my hair. Raising my head slightly I see the culprit, a massive sword is stuck high into a tree and a ninja stands on the handle. He looks so badass!

"Well well, if it isn't the hidden mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza" Sensei holds Naruto when he goes to attack "Everyone get back. This one's on a whole other level"

Sensei begins to lift his forehead protector from his eye "Surround and protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza first...fight me" he reveals the sharingan from under his protector, along with a scar

"Ah. I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honoured" The missing-nin said. It might be a bad time to admit this but, he's kind of sexy, in that cool badass way, hehehe. The four of us cover Tazuna, protecting him on each side.

Zabuza vanishes and reappears on the water "Hidden mist no Jutsu Ninpou"

"He's gone!"

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza as a member of the hidden mist...he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful" Explained Sensei, his tone is so serious. This is becoming exciting! And terrifying at the same time

"The mist is getting thicker!"

"8 choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein...Neck vein, brain. Kidneys, heart. Which one would I go after?"

"I'd go with the Heart or Neck vein if i were you" I said, for some reason

"CATALINA!"

A deep and dark chuckles echoes around us "You're funny, Wolf Kid"

He acknowledged me! The intensity in the air is constricting, it pours fear into me. This suddenly isn't so exciting anymore, I think I'm going to have a panic attack. No! Cat, you got to keep your cool, just breathe

"Sasuke..don't worry. i'll protect you guys even if it kills me" Sensei glances over his shoulder "I don't let...my comrades die"

"We'll see about that!" He appears behind me. I glance back and I swear my heart just stopped. He stands right behind me, his sword out and ready to strike

We're all knocked away and to the ground. I twist to see what just happened, Sensei grabs hold of the missing-nin, keeping us out of harms way, for now. Sensei strikes him, but he turns to water!

"Sensei! Behind you!

Zabuza's sword slices through Sensei, but he turns to water too! And appears behind Zabuza "Don't move! It's over!"

"Hehehe...It's over? You don't get it. You can't defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. Hehe..but that was impressive of you. You had already copied my water clone no Jutsu. You had your clone say those words...to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan, but..I'm also not that easy"

ANOTHER Zabuza appears behind Sensei as the clone turns to water, Can they stop that, it's starting to confuse me!


	5. Awkward

The four of us watch the epic battle between the two of them. The suspense could kill, please don't get hurt Sensei. Sensei is knocked back into the water and notices something strange. Zabuza appears behind him and traps him and a sphere of water. He does a hand sign with one hand and a water clone rises from out of the water and slowly heads in our direction "Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninja..But you know? What a real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically..Once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook..Then you can start calling yourself a real ninja... You guys should not be referred to as ninjas".

In a flash Naruto is attacked, his forehead protector flying off his head. I head of to Naruto, checking if he's okay. Sensei watches us in distress "You guys! Take Tazuna and run away! You have no chance of beaten him! As long as he keeps me trapped in this prison he can't move! The water clone can't go very far from his real body. Just run away now!". A determined crossed with an angered look crosses onto Naruto's face and he sprints at the missing-nin. And of course he's kicked back straight away. He get's back onto his feet and reveals his forehead protector. I smile at him, remembering how and who he got it from

The future Hokage get's to his feet, blood dripping from his mouth "Hey, eyebrow less freak. Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage. Leaf ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. He faces me, I detect nervousness from him, uh oh "I have a plan but...I need you to do something and it's dangerous-". I interrupt him "Just tell me and I'll do it" we're talking in whispers, it'd be stupid not to. "I need you to distract him..."

I always get the dangerous tasks don't I

"Only! Only because I know you can do it!" A sheepish smile paints on his face. I quirk an eyebrow at him, and nod. He explains the rest of the plan to the three of us. "Wait. What's Catalina's part in this" Sakura brought up, since I had yet to be mentioned. "She's the distraction!" The yellowed haired smiled as he told. Sasuke expression looked dumbfounded "What!? Do you know how dangerous that is" he shouted in a whisper angrily. "Yes" We answered simultaneously

"What are you doing?! Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna! Did you forget that!?" Sensei tried to reason. The four of us spin to Tazuna "I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys..Fight as much as you want".

"Hah..haha haha..You guys will never grow up. Going to keep "playing" ninja, eh? When I...When I was about your age...These hands were already dyed red with blood" His eyes are fixated on his hands, he stares with what seems like fear or regret

"Devil Zabuza" Kakashi whispered

"Ah, so you've heard a little about it"

The two finish each others sentences as they explain how you graduate as a mist ninja. You're forced to fight to the death with your classmates, your comrades, that's horrible, how can someone make you kill the people you grew up with! Friends you shared your hopes and dreams with. Zabuza is the one who made the change, he wasn't a ninja and he killed over a hundred students. Zabuza traps Sasuke under his foot "Die" My time to shine! ...In a minute Naruto creates his clones and they all go for the attack. I'm up next for my distraction, but I've been practicing something new and I wanna try it out, may not be the best time but I'm going to go for it anyway.

Whilst he's distracted, I hide in the trees out of sight. I do my hand signs "Serpent. Ox. Tiger" I whispered "Crackling Shadows no Jutsu" Sparks surge visibly up and down my body, my figure begins to fade until I'm almost invisible, the sparks continue to stay in view. Just to check, I take a two quick steps forward and looking back in the two steps I made there are two more of me in the same vision. Naruto's clones are destroyed, time to make my move.

"Cat!" That's my calling!

Dashing out a line of crackling me's follow. I run in a circle around my target. He chuckles and takes in his surroundings "What's this little trick you've got here?" he slashes at one of my shadow, it separates it but does no damage, instead it sends electricity through his sword and into his body, it paralyses him, but it won't last for long. "Cat! We're ready!" As that sentence finished I vanished from my spot in the circle, my shadows don't...I don't really know when they disappear.

Sasuke pulls out a Shuriken and launches it at him, it flies past his clone and goes straight for the real one and he catches it with his free hand, a second Shuriken flies at him and him jumps over it, good good, all is going as planned. A puff of smoke appears and Naruto comes from where the Shuriken was. Naruto throws a Kunai at him from behind, he has no choice but to undo his water prison to dodge it and release our Sensei! Unfortunately he reacts quickly and aims a Shuriken at Naruto. Kakashi stops it with the back of his hand, it cuts into him letting blood ooze from his wound. I can't help it. He. Looks. So. Sexy. Just that pose and the water! Oh no, I'm becoming a fan girl! I'll just keep it a secret.

"Hehe..I got distracted and released the Jutsu.."

Kakashi immediately reacted to that statement "Wrong! You didn't release it. You were "forced" to release it"

The two of them have a stand off. Zabuza does a Jutsu and Kakashi copies it "Water Dragon blast no Jutsu" Two epic dragons emerge from the water and start battling it out. Since they're evenly matched so they destroyed one another. Sensei creates a clone of Zabuza "Water Explosion no Jutsu" The water goes off in an explosion. It reaches us and flings us back, I land near Sasuke. Before Sensei can strike and end it all, needles pierce through Zabuza's neck killing him

"Hehe..you're right. He's dead 3" A person in a mask sits in the trees

This person is a hidden mist hunter-nin, he's been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza for a while now. This guy doesn't appear to be much older than us. Naruto starts his little freak out, having an outburst of how someone so strong could be killed just like that. Then switches to how the person doesn't look any older than us and is so powerful

Sensei rubs his head "There are kids younger than you...and stronger than me"

Y'know, I'm starting to feel real tired

The hunter-nin takes his body and says his goodbyes, vanishing in the mist

Sensei pulls his protector back over his eye "Now, we have to get Tazuna back to his home" he suddenly crashes to the ground, he used the Sharingan too much, silly duck

My vision blurs, everything spins and only sound I remember is someone calling my name, I'm a silly duck too

-X-

Light burns my eyes as I start to awaken, I chuck the blanket over my head to hide myself from the torturous brightness "Ugh. Go away light" the blanket is ripped off me

"Get up dobe"

"Make me" Glaring at him I reach for the blanket and pull it back over me. He sighs, and footsteps stop at the head of my bed, the blanket is ripped back off and arms wrap around me tearing me away from the bed, I'm chucked onto Sasuke's shoulder "Put me down! You asuuuhs" A yawn interrupts my sentence, damn tiredness.

He plops me on my feet and guides me out of the room and into the one where Kakashi Sensei is resting. He wakes up just as Naruto tries to look under his mask, damn I wonder what he's hiding. Our small conversation informs me that the missing-nin isn't dead after all, Welp, that was a waste of time then wasn't it? Oh well, I might see him again~

"We will have to prepare for battle before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus whether Zabuza is dead or alive, there's no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi" said Sensei, still thinking of the possibilities that can happen.

Sakura starts questioning everything as usual "Sensei, what do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move" At those words Sensei giggles a little, confusing us

A cute little boy walks through the door "Oh! Inari where were you!?" Drunk guy yelled happily. "Welcome back grandpa" he replied glumly

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are ninjas who protected grandpa" His mother told him

He glances over, unimpressed "Mom, they are going to die. There's no way you can win against Gatou"

"Goat man doesn't sound so tough" I lied, smiling cheekily

"Don't act so casual about it!" Pinkie punches me in the head

Naruto gives out a big and proud speech, speaking his determination and how he's distend to be a hero, only to have it blown away by Inari's attitude "What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero" he then leaves to go look at the ocean from his room. Naruto dashes up stairs to give that kid what's coming to him and surprisingly he comes back down sooner than expected, a solemn expression painted on his face. Sensei takes us out to the forest to go do some training, yay!

"To learn how to use your chakra, you're going to have to do some tough training" Sensei explained

"What is it?"

"Tree climbing!"

Ooooh fun!

"This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands"

Oh...aw

Sensei puts his hands together focuses for a moment and starts climbing up the tree without his hands, taking his crutches with him. He smiles at us from upside down "Gather your Chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you us your Chakra well". He throws four Kunais down near our feet "Use these to mark how high you make it up the tree".

I focus the Chakra to my feet and dash to the tree and up it. I almost reach half way when I realize I'm about to fall, I slash the trunk, fall back on my feet. I do this over a few times only getting a few centimeters higher each time. Tch. "This is easy!" the perky voice of the pink-headed pris gains all of our attention. It's impressive but, I'd congratulate her if she weren't trying to show off to her "future lover", I laugh at her when he obviously is more ashamed than impressed.

I continue to watch the boys as they try their hardest to succeed, Sensei and Sakura left a while ago and its getting late now. I finally got it down packed, that was about half an hour ago. I love their enthusiasm and all, but I'm bored

"I'm going for a walk, be back soon~" they don't seem to notice. Walking through the fields I notice, not far ahead, a boy tending to a garden, a pretty boy too. I approach him "Yo"

"Hello"

"What're you doing?" I take a seat in front of him. "Just collecting a few flowers" he smiled sweetly at me before attending back to his previous actions. "So mister, how's your friend?" I asked, knowing that he knows exactly what I'm talking about

He takes a quick glance at me "I don't understand". "Yes you do. You know, the guy that tried the kill us, the sexy one. I can't remember his name" I rub my chin in thought, I never was good at names. He pauses "How did you know?" and continues picking flowers

"Let's just call it a girl's intuition"

"I care just about as much as you care about your friends"

Confused, I tilt my head "What do you mean?"

"You used up almost all of your chakra to protect them, you can't tell me you don't care"

"Of course I care, kind of. Some more than others" I scratch the back of my head smiling cheekily. He nods "You mean the raven-haired boy? Yes I could tell" a see the smile twitch on his lips

"It's that obvious!?" realization "Wait! I mean, I don't know what you're talking about..." I corrected myself, awkwardly

"Yes you do. Don't let others fool you that love will only get in your way to finding true strength. Love is the key to finding it" he gathers his last few flowers and leaves without another word

Interesting.

Wow it must be really late, everyone must be asleep by now. As quietly as I can I creep into the house, careful not to make a sound. "Cat! Where have you been!". The lights flickers on and all eyes are on me "...I went for a walk"

"A walk? It's been four hours!"

"Umm..a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way" I quoted, remembering Sensei's excuse

A receive a few glares and a happy smile from Sensei. We all head to bed, I grab a glass of water and almost jump out of my skin when I see Mr duck standing there "Why must you stand so close?". He ignores my outburst "What were you really doing?" a plain expression on his features. I roll my eyes and being tired answer truthfully "I was chatting with this dude I met" and head towards bed

He stops me "This dude?"

"Yeah, we talked about love". Going through the conversation again, it sounds weird, Bahama

"Love?" he said slightly angered

An idea pops into mind "Yeah why? You jealous~" I teased bringing my face closer to his

A tick mark throbs on his head and he shuts his eyes. He is jealous isn't he!? That's something I thought would never happen. Another idea pops into mind, one which could get me killed. Staring at him brings a feeling I'm not familiar with, I like it. I've known Sasuke for years, since we're kids, when he was less serious, they were fun, I'm not saying I don't like hanging with him anymore but, its been hard adjusting to his new personality

In the heat of the moment, I shut my eyes, lean in, quickly and kind of roughly peck him right next to his lips. His eyes spring open and a cherry red blush appears on his cheeks, along with a surprised expression. "I...well. Bye!" Clumsily I race to my room and shut the door "Well, that was fun"

-X-

Awkward. Awkward. Awkward

Three words to describe the atmosphere at the moment and I think the others can tell something happened but refuse to pry into it, which I am thankful for. Who knew I liked him that much I'd kiss him, he must think I'm so random or a freak. A freak and proud! What makes matters worse is that I keep catching Sasuke glancing over at me every now and then, and making eye contact isn't helping. I hate being a teenage girl, damn hormones and feelings. Can't control the feels!

we're out training again, still bored. A finger is pointed in my face, I stop abruptly not wanting to get poked in the eye. I glare at Pinkie who gives me the same look back "I want to know what's going on between you and my Sasuke-kun!"

"First, get your damn finger out of my face and two, what are you talking about?" I said, smacking her hand.

She folds her arms and puts on a grumpy face "Don't play innocent! I can see it! Something happened between you too"

"Even if there was something going on, i'd be none of your business, Pinkie! Now why don't you leave me alone, I've got better things to do, like watching grass grow" I shoo her away and find a spot next to Sensei, whose is doing one finger push ups. After a small chat, he wanted more weight so I sit on his back while he does his push ups "257, 258, 259, 260"

"Sensei-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

This causes him to pause a few seconds before continuing "Why the interest?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just confused. What's your view on the whole idea of love?" I asked, leaning my elbows against my knees

"I don't have much to tell you, but, if you ever find it never let it go" his words stuck to me, I knew he'd be able to give some friendly advice

"Thank you"

I wanted to see if I could do one finger push ups with him sitting on me, it didn't go to well, I landed flat on my face, good thing I have a hard head. Its lunch time, we're meant to eat at the house but I prefer eating outside, I guess that must be the wolf side of me. Sitting in the open field, I let my black and white ears and tail come out. I bite into my rice ball with my long and sharp teeth, wagging my tail at the delightful taste.

My strong sense of hearing picks up footsteps behind me, I glance over my shoulder, nervousness fills up inside me when I see who it is "Yo Sasuke" he doesn't say anything, so I invite him to sit with me, I've got enough food to share...not that I want to, I'm greedy with food okay!

After minutes of silence that felt like hours "Are you-"

He cuts me off "You should show your wolf side more often, it suits you better" he complimented awkwardly/shyly, yes I said slash. "Oh, thanks. I would but I don't appreciate being stared at" I countered, playing with my necklace. "I thought you'd be strong enough to deal with it all" he remarked. "Well after all these years you get sick of it" I shot back

Silence again takes over. I notice he glares down at my neck - where my necklace is - does he know? No, he can't, how would he? I try and ask the question again "Are you mad at me?" I start packing up. "Yes and no"

_'Yes and no? What the hell is that meant to mean'_

He gets up and faces away from me "No, because I didn't mind and yes, because you missed" his last words before he starts walking

'_What? ...' _

It takes me a bit to realize what he said. Did he really say that? No, I must of been hearing things. I hate being in denial. I run back to the training ground and see the otter four are there, Naruto and Sasuke are back to training and Sensei and Sakura are just relaxing for now. I look up at Sasuke, I missed huh? You won't be able to say that for long. Focusing my chakra I sprint up a tree next to his, I stop when I'm a Branch higher than him and jump onto his tree. He's taking a break. I look over at Naruto and smile, its good to see him doing his best, so proud!

Sasuke gains his strength and stands up, I take the opportunity and swing upside down, I'm too high and kiss his forehead, the impact surprises him and he falls, I lose my concentration and fall with him. We land hard on the ground, me on top of him. He looks at me with that 'what the hell?' look. I laugh shyly "I guess I missed again huh? Shishishi"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BAKA!" Pinkie punches me straight on the head, creating a throbbing bump

She goes for another punch, I block it and use her own fist to hit her in the face "What the fuck are you doing, punching me in the head asshole!" she grips her nose, blood pours from under her hand. "Catalina language! And no fighting" Sensei scolds us and walks over. I'm hop off my still shocked raven-haired friend and help him up

Sakura goes back to the house to fix her nose, the boys continue training and I sit with Sensei. "Cat, you know you much stronger than her, you one of the strongest on this team, you shouldn't be beating up your comrades"

"She hit me first a-" I'm cut off. "I don't care, you shouldn't fight someone who you know is significantly weaker than you, especially if their a comrade" he laughs when I grumble and put on a pouty face and ruffles my hair "You'll learn sooner or later, then you'll be able to understand" I nod and smile back at him

"Catalina" he said looking back at the boys

"Hm?"

"If you continue to improve with your abilities, I can recommend you to be an ANBU" he stated calmly, a small smile sketching onto his lips

"Really!? Do you know how amazing that would be!?" I shake his shoulders smiling the biggest smiled I've ever smiled, I calm down a bit "I've never thought about being an ANBU before, it would be an awesome opportunity! I don't think I'm good enough though" all the negative thoughts rush into my brain, making me go into my sad corner with depressed lines over my head

"Cat, I wouldn't recommend you if I didn't think you were good enough. And I didn't say I was going to do it right now, by the time you improve you will think you're ready. that is if you accept it" he ruffles my hair again, tickling my wolf ears "I'm going to head back now, come if you wish"

I stay with the boys, supplying them with food and drinks when they need energy. Being an ANBU would be awesome, it should stand for Awesome Ninjas ...um, I can think of the rest later. The day continues on with shy glances between me and Mr duck hair. Things are going to be awkward


End file.
